The invention relates to an adjustable shelf arrangement, for example, for a furniture system.
Conventional office furniture arrangements typically include worksurfaces as well as shelf arrangements associated with the worksurface. Such shelf arrangements may be fixed shelves or cabinets. However, these fixed arrangements provide limited flexibility in modifying the shelf structure to accommodate the specific requirements of a user.
It also is known to provide ladder-like support racks on which shelves may be fixed. Support racks of this type typically permit adjustment of the height of the shelf but may only provide for limited lateral adjustment of the shelf, if at all.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the invention to provide a shelf arrangement which can be more readily reconfigured to adjust the elevational and lateral position of a shelf.
The invention relates to an improved shelf arrangement which includes a support panel having a plurality of rows and columns of shelf connectors to which individual shelves are connected. The shelf connectors preferably are provided along the entire lateral width of a worksurface. While a user typically works in the work area defined by the worksurface, the pattern of shelf connectors thereby defines different lateral and elevational positions in which the shelves may be positioned adjacent to the work area. This allows a user to position the shelves according to the particular requirements of the user.
Other objects and purposes, and variations thereof, will be apparent upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.